User blog:Gliscor Fan/Similar Rap Battles of the Same Reboot: Dr. Perry Cox vs Stan Miller
It's been nearly 3 years since I wrote rap battles for literally anything so forgive me because I'm rusty as all fuck. Anyway, woah, what the hell, who is this guy? Oh, hi, it's me, Gliscor, back from the dead without a clue why I left in the first place. That's a lie, I remember. I left for the death battle fanon wiki (which banned me from the chat) and the screwattack forums (which got shut down because someone was selling death battles early illegally), so here I am. back. I don't have the stuff I used to have so the title cards are basically gone at this point. Anyway... This is a battle I've been pondering over for the past month or so. The idea was fairly interesting and I had just started watching scrubs AND Stan Against Evil so I thought, what a better comeback than pitting two asshats against each other? That's practically what happened whenever I was here anyway, so it's perfect to open with it. This will be combined with S1 of SRBotS, so all the battles I have already done won't be redone. However, the eventual reboot of Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History will wipes the slate clean and all historical figures/pokemon that have been included will be opened to reprisal. Meaning, if there was another opponent you wanted Jackie Chan to face... Well, anyway, let's get this over. INTRO SIMILAR RAP BATTLES OF THE SAAAAAAaaaaaammmmeeeeeeee... DR. PERRY COX VERSUS SHERIFF STAN MILLER! BEGIN! BATTLE Stan Miller: You know, I was once in a hospital like yours Except mine was filled with demons and yours is filled with whores But it takes brains to tear your patients apart So I'll take off your head and stab you through your sacred heart I heard from Evie you jumped on the hatred hype train So run back to Dr. Kelso, go ahead and complain There are many ways to kill a demon, but only one that will work Put him inside a hospital, give him the “Chief of Medicine” perk Perry Cox: Alright, listen, Dolores, this isn't prom anymore Your raps are like J.D. trying to narrate a metaphor You may have fought demons, but you've never been to hell I work there every day, and gee, it's going so swell But let me remind you, you fought an old lady at a funeral So when you stepped down, that ceremony was beautiful Let me be clear, I wouldn't be caught dead in Willard's mill So go and tell your daughter which doctors going in for the kill Stan Miller: The only one allowed to diss my daughter is me And she's with Kevin, as happy as can be But you? What kind of revenge sex are you after? The kind that wins your ex-wife over with laughter Go tell chicken little why you're so taken with him 'cause I've read his files and it's filled to the brim With insults upon insults, and girls name calling galore And if I was your father, I'd make ya walk out the front door Perry Cox: Oh boo-hoo, Sally here doesn't like what she saw Go back and tell your wife, wait, is she alive? (Heh), Naw Oh, are you speechless? Am I a demon in your book? Let me prescribe something to you to cure your insane look 3 tablespoons of lameass-imine, pop a singular pill of “don't talk back to me” A couple antidepressants and a check-in to an asylum almost weekly A final battle against Evie, rendering death for you and your series Side effects include me winning, so I'll just leave, goodbye, sweetie OUTRO WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU SUGGEST! SIMILAR ~cough, cough~ RAP BATTLES OF THE SAAAAaaaaammmmmeee... POLL Who Won? Dr. Perry Cox Sheriff Stan Miller Category:Blog posts